Make Me Wanna Die
by xthesebonesx
Summary: Set after 3x09- With the encouragement of Elena, Bonnie is put to work when she begins to seek a way to put an end to Klaus, for good. She ends up alone with Damon, who seems to have other plans in mind. One Shot.


**A/N: Hello,all! So I had this idea stuck in my head all weekend and I finally decided to do something with it. This will be a one shot set after 3x09, and I guess you can say it's a little bit of a set-up for the new Bamon fic I'm going to start AFTER Just Tonight (which will be updated soon!) is done, but it's not one hundred percent necessary to tie this to the new one when it arrives, if you don't want to. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one! You know what to do if you dig it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Make Me Wanna Die<strong>

_"Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind,_

_But everything looks better when the sun goes down,_

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity,_

_And I could belong to the night"_

_-The Pretty Reckless_

"You would think with all the advancements in medicine and science that witchcraft could have also evolved into something less prehistoric," Damon said, as he sat down on his couch with a freshly poured _adult beverage, _braving the icy stares from Bonnie and Elena alike. "What? What's not prehistoric about candles and spell books? You might as well have a cauldron and a broom, Bonnie."

Bonnie sent Elena an annoyed look; Elena returned it with an apologetic one, before turning to face Damon, once more.

"Can you not be a jackass? Just this once?" she asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll just... try to be less annoyed by how stupid this plan is," he answered, before taking a sip of his scotch, and Elena sent him a pout. "We all agree this is dumb, right?"

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh, and her intense green eyes shot in Damon's direction, once more.

"How Stefan gave himself over to Klaus to save _you _is beyond _me,_" Bonnie snapped back, and Elena put up her hands to stop the fight she already knew was brewing.

"Bonnie-" she began.

"God, could you be any more _righteous? _Does having your panties in a bunch _24-7 _ever start to hurt?" Damon replied.

"Damon-" Elena cut in, and Bonnie shot to her feet.

"And do you ever stop being such a dick? We're here, trying to figure out a way to stop Klaus because _you _failed at killing him when you had the chance. I can go if you don't want my help-" she started, and Elena immediately stood to her feet and held her friend's hands.

"No, Bonnie- what Damon is trying to say is that... there's just a lot of tension in the air, and we're all on edge. But he _definitely _appreciates all that you do," Elena said softly, before she turned to Damon. "Right, Damon?" she asked through her teeth.

The vampire shrugged his shoulders, and sent them both a smug grin.

_"_Don't quote me on that," he grinned, and Elena groaned, while Bonnie merely rolled her eyes. "Fine- I'll... play nice," he relented.

Elena sent him a soft grin, and he feigned one in response. Bonnie only raised a brow at that before she sat back down, and continued working on the spell.

She was attempting to contact the Original Witch again through the Talisman, since it could'nt be destroyed, in hopes of finding another way of killing Klaus. So far, she wasn't channeling enough energy to reach her. And without the help of Emily, or rest of her ancestors, she was doing this all on her own.

So, as much as he enjoyed hearing his own voice, Damon's snark comments weren't doing anything for her concentration.

Neither was his constant flirting with her best friend, right in front of her face. If asked, Elena swore it was "nothing," but Bonnie knew better- she knew they had _something _going on, and it annoyed her.

Why?

Because she couldn't stand Damon-she could barely tolerate the sight of him; especially in moments like these, when he was being impatient, rude, and downright _dickhead-ish._

She also hated it because while she was here, trying her best to figure out a way to stop the hybrid who Elena's "boyfriend," or whatever they were calling him, aggravated, Elena was too busy flirting with his _brother._

If they got Stefan to come back, would it all be in vain? Would Elena even care? She guessed _no _when she heard Elena's quiet giggle at something "cute" Damon said.

Did she really hate this idea of Elena and Damon purely because he was a first-rate jack ass, and Bonnie believed her best friend should stay true to Stefan?

God, she hoped that was it. There couldn't be anything else, she swore.

Bonnie shook the thoughts out of her head, and continued concentrating on the spell she was reading from her grimoire.

Suddenly, Elena's cell phone went off, and the brunette groaned as she reached into her pocket, and pulled it out.

"Sorry Bon," she apologized quickly, as she read the text on the screen. "It's Jeremy, I've gotta go pick him from work, he locked his keys in his car," Elena said, before she looked up at her best friend. "Is it okay if I take off?"

Bonnie frowned for two reasons- One) Elena mentioned Jeremy. Two) Was she seriously asking Bonnie if it were _okay _to leave her here, alone, with Damon?

_Hell fucking no, it wasn't okay._

Bonnie and Damon being around each other always only resulted in one thing: a fight. And just because Elena was all sweet on Damon didn't mean Bonnie would go easy on him. Honestly speaking? That was even more motivation to kick his ass.

"Elena," Bonnie began in a warning tone, and Elena sent her pleading frown.

"Please, Bon? We really need this. If Klaus makes good on his word to kill us all off, we need a plan," Elena encouraged, and Bonnie sighed. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm done helping Jeremy," the girl replied, as she quickly put on her jacket, and grabbed her bag.

"I promise to make Bonnie feel very _welcomed _in my home," Damon winked in Elena's direction.

Elena sent him a wordless smile before she exited through the door, and Bonnie let out an incredulous laugh. Damon's eyes immediately gazed at her.

"Wanna share your joke with the party, Witchy?" he asked, and Bonnie turned to face.

"If that means that I have to talk to you, then _no, _" Bonnie answered boldly, causing Damon to laugh this time.

"You really hate me, don't you?"

"Gee, Damon. What was your first clue?" she asked, as her eyes went back to her grimoire. She could feel his still burning through her. "Do you mind not staring? I know I can permanently blind you, but I'm trying to be civil here."

"Ooh, feisty," Damon hissed, and he instantly felt his body get swept off of the couch, and thrown into a wall.

He let out a groan when he stood to his feet, and saw Bonnie holding her palm up in his direction.

"There's more where that came from," she said confidently.

Damon staggered to his feet, and dusted off his dark blue jeans, sending her an icy glare. He knew all of his wisecracks towards Bonnie earned him that; hell, he deserved a lot more, if he were honest.

Maybe it was time to _actually _start playing nice, like he said he would.

"I say we call a truce," Damon suggested, and Bonnie let out an astonished laugh.

"You're joking, right? A truce between you and I, Damon? On what planet?"

"Well, I was hoping this one, Bennett. It's not like we're on totally different ones," he answered, and her eyebrow rose.

He suddenly thought of that whole "Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus" bull shit, and he rolled his eyes. He was definitely from here- and if anything, _Bonnie _and her witchy juju powers were alien.

Aliens- it wasn't impossible. This was Mystic Falls, afterall.

"It doesn't matter if we're on the same planet, Damon. We can't even stand being in the same _room,_" she stated.

"Well, I know why I don't like being in the same room- you tried to _kill me._"

"You tried to kill me too!" she shrieked, and Damon shrugged. Minor detail. "And I'm sorry, Damon, but I might be the only woman in this town who isn't under your spell. I take great pride in that."

"My _spell_? You're the witch," he grinned, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "But please, do tell me what 'spell' I've got your female species under?" he asked folding his arms.

Bonnie was on her feet again, as she stared him down, in what was as dangerous as an Old Western shoot-out. Damon continued staring at her intently, never backing down, as his electric blue eyes moved up and down her small body, in the most obvious of ways.

Bonnie noticed, and stomped her foot.

"See, that- that _look _you just did-it's one of your tricks," she pointed.

"What look?" he asked coyly, with a lopsided smile.

"That weird-Damon-eye-thingy you do," she said, frustratedly, and Damon let out a cocky laugh.

Of course he was doing that "eye-thingy." It was his trademark. Anybody that he couldn't _actually _get into bed was subjected to getting eye-fucked.

The number of women he couldn't get into bed was rather small, though. But for annoying brats like Bonnie who just couldn't admit how _hot _he was? Well, she'd have to be penetrated with his gorgeous baby blues until then.

She'd see the light, someday.

"I think your seeing things, Bon. Too much of that Witches Brew if you ask me," he smirked, and she rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"I'm leaving," she declared, bending down to pick up her book and supplies, quickly stuffing them into her messenger bag. "I'll be sure to tell Elena that my patience for dealing with assholes is quite thin," she bit, as she quickly walked towards the door.

Damon quickly appeared before her, blocking her path.

Bonnie sent him a peeved expression, but he didn't comment on it.

"You're right," he relented, and Bonnie's eyebrow rose. "I was doing that 'weird eye-thingy' that I do," he admitted. "But it just in good fun, witchy. I'm trying to lighten the mood."

"Consider yourself a failure, then," she said, in an agitated tone, attempting to push past him once more.

Damon finally employed his strength, and easily stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Bonnie's mint eyes met his in a cold stare as she looked up at him, and he bit his lip, softly.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked, in a softer voice.

Bonnie furrowed her brows.

"Is that a serious question, Damon?"

"Yes, it is, Bonnie. Besides the whole... biting you thing, why don't we see eye-to-eye?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Bonnie only stared at him silently as she recounted all of the reasons in her head why she despised Damon Salvatore. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I don't like you, Damon, because you're arrogant. You just have this cocky way about you that I can't really _stand, _and it drives me crazy. You're impulsive, and unapologetic about the things that you do. You don't really seem to have a moral sense of right and wrong, and up until lately- you were a cold-blooded killer. Yet, somehow, you still seem to have the people of this town wrapped around your finger. The Sheriff, the Mayor, my best friend- actually, _both _of my best friends- they're all hypnotized by what you say, and I can't seem to understand it, because to me... I see right through it, and I'll always know what you are," she said strongly.

Damon crossed his arms, and his eyebrow rose.

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you, Bonnie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd say I'm doing pretty well in that department," Bonnie answered.

They stared at one each other for a long moment, neither backing down, as they took in the silence. Damon was simply digesting her words- _arrogant, cocky, impulsive, unapologetic, cold-blood killer._

Yeah, she didn't spare him, at all.

But it wasn't like he was expecting her to, anyway. Bonnie was like that- as stubborn, hard-headed, and unwavering as he was. It was probably why they bumped heads so often- because even with their differences in morals, they were still very much the same, at the end of the day.

They were both fighters. They were both leaders. They were both protectors.

And as much as he wanted to hate Bonnie- he simply couldn't. She just like him, in a lot of ways.

_And he damn sure didn't hate himself- looking in the mirror was probably his favorite past time._

"You don't hate me," he answered, and Bonnie's eyebrow shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you don't hate me. You're... not very proud or partial to things that I do... but you don't have it in your heart to hate me. Because if you hate me, you hate_ you,_" he countered. Bonnie stared at him silently, and he moved in closer towards her. "I am so much like you, it _hurts, _doesn't it? Granted, I'm a little bit edgier, and I've got lots of flair... but you know that deep down, Bonnie, you don't hate me. You can't. You might even actually _like _me," Damon said smoothly, and Bonnie let out a dry laugh.

"Is that so, Damon? So, I don't think you're a manipulative womanizer that needs to get put in his place?" she asked, as she cocked her head.

Damon's lips pursed together, and he grinned, as he began circling her.

She suddenly felt like she was in a shark tank.

"You can totally think that and still have a soft spot for me. You wouldn't be the first one," he replied, and Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

She heard Damon's footsteps stop behind her, and she instantly felt his cool breath dancing around the area between her shoulder and her ear. She shut her eyes, and his smooth hands set her long brown curls to the opposite side of her shoulder, before slowly running his fingers along her neck.

Bonnie couldn't comprehend why, but she felt a spike in her stomach, as every hair on her body stood on end. She was feeling regrettably anxious at this point- what game was Damon Salvatore playing?

_And why wasn't she telling him to stop?_

His lip grazed her ear, and she felt the faint touch of his tongue on her earlobe before he pressed his mouth to her ear, and spoke in a quiet whisper.

_"I don't think that's 'hate' you're feeling, Bonnie. It's sexual tension," Damon revealed._

Her heart began pounding at a ridiculous rate, and she was sure it was going to leap right out of her chest.

Did she really hate Damon as much as she thought she did? Because if so, she was making a terrible case for herself. She wasn't supposed to feel like _this _towards somebody that she'd spent every waking moment of their relationship _hating. _The thought of Damon equally repulsed and annoyed her.

_Except for right now. Right now, she was fighting with her mind against what her body so desperately wanted._

She felt shame when she realized that she poured so much energy into opposing him, because she didn't _want _to feel otherwise.

He was _Damon- _a sadistic player who took pleasure in objectifying women; mostly women that she knew. He was selfish, and a sweet-talker. He'd indulge in anyone who gave him the time of day, and he'd shamelessly provoke you into giving him a reaction if you didn't.

So, why was she even attracted to him? Considering what he did to Caroline, and was doing to Elena now, he seemed into on steam-rolling through her friends.

Bonnie was just another stop on the road for him; did it make her jealous that Elena meant more?

She gathered every bit of strength she could muster, and boldly walked away from him. Damon instantly grabbed her around the waist, and pressed her back against his chest.

If her heart was 'leaping' before, right now, it was in danger of _bursting._

"Not so fast, Witchy," Damon said onto her ear again. "I think that we need to _solve _this," he whispered.

Bonnie remained silent when his lips kissed her ear, again, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when his strong hands ran down the sides of her hips, and then back up her shirt, along her ribs.

Her eyelids became heavy when his tongue danced along the nape of her neck, and his hands gripped at her soft skin tightly.

Bonnie gulped- this was bad- _really bad. _And there was no spell in the world that she could clearly think of to stop him from indulging in her- her mind was too clouded, and she was too flustered.

Damon tugged at her neck with his teeth- the scent of her blood rushing through her veins was driving him _up the fucking wall, _and he just might go insane if he didn't have her _very soon._

But this was Bonnie- the sworn-vampire-hater; she'd never let him do _that, _now, would she? He deducted that he'd have a better chance of getting her to sleep him ten times over before she actually let him _bite _her. At least hot vampire sex could win her over- feeding on her just yet wouldn't.

So he retracted his fangs- for now, at least.

Damon's hands continued to run all over her, and he instantly became fascinated with his smooth and toned her stomach was. There was no bigger turn-on for him than a girl who took care of herself.

And Bonnie did, by the touch of it, indeed.

_Mental note recorded._

He slowly pulled down the shoulder of her shirt to expose her skin there, and he placed soft kisses in each area he could cover. His hands continued to travel further and further down her body, and Bonnie's anxiousness kicked up again. Damon tightened his grasp at her hip bone, while the other hand expertly headed for the button of her jeans, and next, the zipper.

Bonnie's muscles tightened, and she instantly pulled away from him, finally snapping out of her daze. She turned to look at him, and she was, without a doubt, flushed in the face.

She let out a long exhale, and darted her eyes to his, trying to tame her own shock.

Damon looked amused when she fumbled with her zipper, and rebuttoned her jeans.

"I'm- I am _not _sleeping with you," she sputtered angrily, and Damon inched towards her.

"We can have fun _other ways, _Bonnie. I'm sure you took Sex-Ed," he winked, and she sent him a look of disgust. "If not, I'd be happy to instruct you in a lesson about Anatomy," he said suggestively, crawling his fingers across her stomach, and she slapped his hand away.

"You're a pig, I-I need to go," she let out, grabbing her things, once again, and bolting for the door.

Damon grabbed her hand, and stopped her. The sparks running through her body were undeniable- she knew he felt it.

"Bonnie-"

"Damon, let go of me," she said through gritted teeth, and he only held on tighter, as he looked into her eyes.

There was no denying that Bonnie was freaked the _hell _out. She just had a moment- a sexy, steamy, angsty moment- with Damon, of all beings. And it was unsettling- if she really was attracted to somebody like _him_, what the fuck did that say about _her?_

She needed a cold shower- _stat. _

His ocean eyes were crashing against her, and though Bonnie was trying to fight the tide, she was _drowning._

Damon lifted her chin towards him, and his thumb brushed along her bottom lip. Her eyes widened at the simple motion- why did she feel so hypnotized?

She felt completely powerless with the way he was looking at her- and for someone like Bonnie, who was known for being such a strong being, this feeling was unnerving.

She'd gone from feeling superior to Damon, to evenly skating on his level, in ten seconds flat.

Bonnie felt like a moth etching towards a flame- there was nothing in this world that magnetized her more than Damon's eyes did, right now.

_Is that how he always got his way?_

"I can't do this, Damon. This isn't who I am," Bonnie said in a low voice, and he let out a dark chuckle, as he ran his hand through her hair.

She shivered.

"People change, Bonnie," he said simply. "This could be who you are, if you want it to be." Bonnie inhaled a long breath, and his hands traveled to her face. "Are you sick of the monotony of your life yet?" Damon asked. She nodded mindlessly, and he replied with a grin. "So, let's fix it," he challenged.

Bonnie nodded slowly, and Damon ran his thumb slowly across the vein in her neck. She watched as his fangs appeared, along with the deep red eyes she was sure she should have feared.

His mouth hovered over hers for a minute before their lips crashed together hungrily, and Bonnie felt as if he sucked the air right out of her chest.

Every inhibition, every bit of self-control; it escaped her the minute Damon kissed her.

His tongue against hers, his body pushed tightly to her skin- it was a rush, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop, now that she started.

Damon pulled his mouth away roughly, and his fangs nipped at her lips, causing a small cut to arise. He watched as the blood slowly formed on the surface of her skin, and Bonnie shut her eyes the minute his tongue licked it away. She tried to steady her breathing as the vampire sucked away at her cut lip, and hungrily drank the contents.

He finally finished, and she gripped onto him tightly, panting against his ear, as his mouth moved from her collar bone to her neck, and the felt the sharp edges moving along her skin.

Damon instantly latched his teeth into her, and Bonnie let out a short gasp when he did. She immediately felt numb, and a wave of relaxation settled over her.

Damon moaned against her skin before yanking his teeth away, and his blue eyes met her in a gaze, heavily filled with lust.

He licked the blood away from his lips, and Bonnie instantly pulled him in to kiss her again.

His hands traveled down to her legs, and he aggressively pulled her in towards her, in one motion. Damon was positive that he was done with the flirting and the teasing- he wanted her _now._

He wasn't sure what the hell had gotten into Bonnie, but he was sure that _he _wanted to be in her, too.

Before he could tear away her jeans, they heard the front door open, and Damon emitted a low growl at the disturbance. He looked to Bonnie, and she was already backing out of his grip, and quickly putting on her jacket.

"Bon, Damon, I'm back!" Elena called, before she entered the living room, and she quickly caught eyes with Bonnie, who was beelining for the exit.

Damon was just standing there-and he was being way too quiet.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Whoa, Bon, you okay?" Elena asked, stopping Bonnie by the arm, and the witch quickly brushed past her, with a feigned smile.

"Everything's fine," Bonnie replied, and Elena noticed the trickling blood on her neck.

"Bonnie- you're bleeding-" Elena started, and Bonnie cut her off.

"I... know," she responded, before turning on her heel, and quickly leaving.

Elena's mouth dropped, and she turned to Damon with a serious glare, as he stood there, as stiff as a statue.

His mind was still reeling from what just happened with Bonnie. Honestly, he had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. And by the look on Elena's face, she wasn't happy.

"You didn't," was all she said, with a sad stare. "Why would you feed on Bonnie?" she asked, with a huff.

Damon stuffed his hands in his pockets, and licked his lips gently.

"Because she wanted me to," he said in a gruff voice, and Elena's eyes widened. "Guess you don't know Bonnie as well as you thought," Damon added before walking past Elena, and heading out of the room.

Bonnie had this image- she was seen as an uptight girl who just couldn't let loose, and never dared to step out of her comfort zone. She was always so good, with her perfectly secured morals in place, and conservative attitude that could put an radical to shame; she was sensible, altruistic, and never wavering when it came to what she believed in.

Tonight, that image of Bonnie was shattered- and Damon was the one with the sledgehammer.

Bonnie had truly burned in the light- and for some odd reason, he believed she enjoyed it.

_"Taste me, drink my soul, show me all the things that I shouldn't know,_

_When there's a new moon on the rise_

_Your eyes, your eyes- I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die, I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die, and everything you love will burn up in the light,_

_And everytime I look inside your eyes,_

_I'm burning in the light- you make me wanna die."_

**A/N: Reviews are love! xo**


End file.
